Family Errors
by the-Skye-is-the-limit
Summary: When Lottie makes an unexpected discovery about her friend's, Dan, long lost older brother, Lottie, Dan and her twin brother, Phil, go racing to th USA to discover the past... and discover some interesting family connections. Guest stars, danisnotonfire as Dan and amazingphil as Phil! Rated T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is going to be a bit of a complicated fanfic, as it is mainly a crossover between Percy Jackson & the Olympians and Maximum ride, BUT (and this is a very big BUT) there will also be a link with danisnotonfire and amazingphil (if you don't know who they are SHAME ON YOU. You will probably understand as you read the story) And so we begin…**

Chapter 1: A shocking discovery

Lottie's POV

I hate sleeping. Don't ask why, but instead of embracing my nice, comforting state of mind where my mind and body act as one… I tend to stay up to all hours, checking Twitter and Facebook, watching stuff on YouTube, updating my channel, even going to the toilet multiple times. Luckily, my parents use about one brain cell focused on me each week, so they don't ask any annoying questions. But then again, unluckily as well. There are ups and downs from your parents ignoring you. The ups are that you can make your self popcorn and coke your breakfast, and scribbling on your bedroom walls to your heart's desire without them giving a shit. Downs include leaving you shuffling for hours on end around the house, alone, until they come home, or the fridge never having anything remotely interesting to eat. The same goes for my twin brother, Phil. He gets about as much attention as me, by mostly focuses on the good factors. For example, he can play Mario kart and sonic the hedgehog without anyone (well, apart from me) nagging at him, telling he will get square eyes, or does his YouTube videos with out interruption. Still. Anyway, on one of the many occasions of me wide awake at about twelve o'clock at night I discovered something. I was messing around on one of those random ancestry websites that apparently "Unlock your past" or some bullshit like that. Truthfully, I was checking I wasn't related to the Queen, or someone famous or rich could take me under their wing and shower me in gifts and love me lots and lots…(Phil, I decided, could stay with my parents. I don't think he could take the sudden love and affection, it would be too much for the poor thing…) So after I accepted the fact that I really and truly was defiantly NOT related to the Queen or people like that, I started to search close friends and family in case _they _were. (you know, just to be on the safe side.) Auntie Rosa: I discovered that she was part German, but none of the rich and famous. Same went for my Uncle Bruce, my Nana and my cat, before realising that we were all related, so we would all have the same ancestry. Bummer. At this point I switched to close friends. Dan was up first, as he was mine and Phil's best friend in the WHOLE world, and if he was related to anyone mildly better than my parents who were in the A-lister crowed, he would let me stay with him without the blink of an eye. I eagerly typed "Dan Howell" into the search bar and pressed enter. Nothing out the ordinary, apart from the fact that Dan's Grandmother was adopted **(A/N true fact: Dan's Gran **_**was **_**adopted)** and that was where he got his olive skin from. I sighed and then scrolled down to where Dan was…and stopped. That was impossible. No way did Dan know that…he would of told us other wise. That type of secret I wouldn't of been able to contain… oh my God, oh my God, oh my God… I looked at my webcam and considered telling Dan right now… no. it was like one in the morning, he would be fast asleep, and pissed if I woke him up now. So instead I lay down, heart thumping, eyes wide, dry mouth. There was no chance I would be able to sleep now.

Phil's POV

BAM! Take that evil Mario! I raced round the corner, carefully avoiding the oil puddles in the race track, put their by princess peach. That was a bit of a stupid idea, as I still zoomed over the finish line at first place. Again. I slowly put down my Nintendo DS, a little less enthusiastic. I had only started playing Mario karts since last year. Any normal kid would still be coming only forth or third. Because their parents would tell them to get off, and go outside. Lottie thinks that I am so thrilled with having parents who ignored me as it meant I could play my computer games endlessly. I mean, true, it mostly rocked, but if I had one wish the world it would be to have a pair of parents who actually cared. I mean, they're no totally evil psycho serial killers, who locks us up and tortured us, we just didn't really exist to them. I slammed the lid of my Nintendo close, and decided to edit one of my up coming videos about the reasons why I was a weird kid. Lottie reckons that it's because my brain melted into a glop from overload of games, but she was just kidding. I think… besides, we were only thirteen; it wasn't like I have been doing evil stuff for twenty years or something. Dan kept complaining to use full on about how overprotected his Mum was, and how she always forces him outside. I laugh along and say how awful it must be for him, and how mum is the most laid back parent ever, I am green with envy. I would happily trade his life for mine, without hesitation. Still, I suppose that would never happen, so I should better make the most of this life. Turning of my computer, I carefully picked my way through my messy floor, got into bed with my small lion toy, and turned of the light. I clutched my little lion, trying to get as much love from his tiny stuffing heart. Although it wasn't much, it was more than any love my parents have ever shown me, in all my life.

BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ. My alarm did the annoying thing it always does every morning that make me hate mornings; it turned on. Unplugging it, I turned over in my warm bed, desperately trying to hold onto the last bits of sleep. Unlike some people, _I _appreciate catching a few zzz's. Normally, this works and I am able to get to school fashionably late, but no, Lottie burst into my room a literally, tipped the mattress until I was eating my floor (which doesn't taste appealing). "Up," she ordered me, like I was Hermione's broom in the first _Harry potter _movie. "We need to talk, and left. What she didn't see was me scowling at her back, then kicking my duvet, which was now on the floor, in anger. As soon as she was out of earshot, I turned _Muse _music o really loudly and started digging through my laundry for my school uniform. I figured that since she was in a really grumpy mood this morning, I would do her version of 'Up', which meant, awake, washed dressed, teeth brushed and down to breakfast in about 15 minuets, not mine, which was awake and conscious. 20 minuets later, I was dressed in my crumpled uniform, my tie loosely knotted around my neck. Yawning, I bounded down the stairs, grabbed a bowl and poured myself a bowl of lion cereal. Lottie was already seated at the breakfast bar, bitten fingernails tapping impatiently on the work surface. Her bowl of Special K hadn't been touched. I sat opposite her, munching noisily. "What's the big rush?" I asked through spoonfuls of the chocolaty grain. "School starts the same time."

Lottie looked a bit nervous and excited. "Last night, I discovered something when I was surfing the web," she explained.

"What, that sleeping is actually useful? Gee, I thought you would never find out," I said sarcastically, drinking my chocolate milk left in the bowl, spoon by spoon.

"Not that! It's important!" Lottie snapped, probably not in the mood.

"So is sleeping."

"No, I mean really important, something that could affect us forever."

"And you sleeping isn't that thing?"

"No!" Lottie rested her head on her hand, and sighed. I only just really noticed how tired she was. I mean, she looks like a zombie in the morning anyway, but today she looked like… an undead zombie…that has died twice. You know what I mean. Rubbing her eyes, she took out her iPhone.

"Last night, I was checking out an ancestry website, you know, "figure out your past" sort of thing? Well, it was on that website I discovered something…"

"We're not related to our parents!" I exclaimed. Now _that_ would affect us forever…

Lottie shook her head. "No, but was mainly why I was on there, trying to find out it they really were our biological parents. Sadly, they are. But it's not to do with us, it's Dan."

I stopped short. What? Dan? The guy who had the most stereo typical family ever, had some sort of family mystery? Now that I wasn't expecting.

"Lottie," I said slowly. "What did you find out?"

Leaning forward, eyes shinning with new found knowledge, she showed me her iPhone. It was the ancestry website she had been talking about, but with Dan's family tree on. I could pick out Dan clearly, with his cheeky smile and longish brown hair. Then I saw what Lottie was talking about. "Oh my God," I whispered, my voice barley audible. Lottie nodded, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Dan has a long lost older brother," she said softly.

**Dun, Dun, DUUUNNN! Ok, this is where the story starts getting slightly more complicated. And, yeah, if you hadn't guessed, **

**Phil and Dan are YouTube stars, (But they aren't 13. Phil is 23 and Dan is 21) oh, and pretty much every thing I wrote is COMPLETELY FICTIONAL! Phil does NOT have a twin sister, nor does his parent's ignore him. YEAH**

**Lottie is my OC, because there HAS to be some romance, it wouldn't be normal if there wasn't.**

**Goodbyeeee 3 ;) **

**xoxo, Nyx's HighPriestess**


	2. Chapter 2 - Breaking the News

Chapter 2: Breaking the news

Lottie's POV

Walking to school was quieter than usual. I think that Phil was letting what I had told him sink in, and since he was the one who did most of the talking, I suppose it made sense.

Personally, I wasn't complaining. I had been up longer than I normally do, and in consequence, my head felt like someone had hit with a sledge hammer, hard. Phil looked about nine, watery blue eyes wide, black hair windswept into a crazy hairdo.

This probably meant that people were going to make snide marks about how he was poorer than them, you know, with crumpled clothes and all.

"Do you think Dan knows?" Phil asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Um…" What did I think? Did I think that Dan had been told?

"Honestly?" I said, trying to be as truthful as I could. "I don't know."

Yes, people, that really is what I thought. Imaginative.

"Huh?"

"Well, I mean that if he has been told, he might not want to share something that personal with his friends…"

"Even us?"

"Even us." I confirmed. "But, on the other hand, he might not have been told, because he parents might not want him to be wondering about his mysterious older brother, to protect him. You know, because they actually care about him?"

"Yeah, I know." Phil thought silently for second, before asking the question of truth.

"So… should we tell him?"

Truthfully, I wasn't sure. Since neither of us knew if he had been told, or not, we weren't sure if;

He did know, and then explain why he didn't tell us

He didn't know, and then find out some awful truth as to why his parents would hide something like this or

There was some big misunderstanding, and we had got this whole thing wrong.

Shamefully, I admit that I was kinda hoping that it wasn't option C, that would be way to boring.

"I think we should tell him," Phil blurted out, obviously not meaning to, as he quickly covered his mouth to stop anymore of his thoughts escaping.

"I mean," he said, trying to hurriedly to explain himself. "Dan… he has a right to know… and this is his brother! …and if…"

"Phil, I think you're right."

"And, what did you say?" He stopped blabbering and looked at me as if I had just told him that the sky was pink in Japanese. (We don't know Japanese)

"Phil, I agree with you, we should tell him."

The whole fact that I had just agreed with him seemed to explode his brain somehow, and looked like some sort of dazed fish.

By this point, we had reached the school gates and hear the school bell going off. Teenagers were lining up into something that resembled a lightning bolt, and Neither of us could spot Dan in the masses of people. I looked at my watch and was disappointed to see that we had no time, what so ever to tell him until break.

"Keep your lips zipped until break, Ok?" I warned Phil, as he made his way to his form room, and as I made my way to mine.

He nodded, then added, "Idiot, I am in none of his classes, you are! I anyone should keep their lips sealed, it should be you."

"I swear I won't."

"I'm telling! You swore."

With that final note, he did a two finger salute, before, entering his classroom. Sometimes, I swear, I was born about a decade before him.

Dan's POV

I was already at my seat, before Lottie walked in. Weird. Normally, _I_ was the straggler who walked through the doorway of doom, head bowed, all shameful.

Anyway, I wasn't complaining. She plonked herself into the seat next to me, and I grinned at her. She grinned back, but for some reason, her smiled didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Charlotte Lester?"

The teacher read out unenthusiastically, face set in a bored expression, twiddling his red pen between his fingers.

Lottie didn't answer. Now she was staring of into space, probably lost in her thoughts, which was kinda strange, as that never happens.

I elbowed her.

"Hmn? Oh, um, here sir," she called out, without correcting him that her name was Lottie, not Charlotte. Now she was creeping me out. I looked more closely at her. Her poker straight black hair hadn't been brushed. Her pale blue eyes had dark bags under them. Her skin seemed paler than usual, making the light spray of freckles on her nose stand out.

She hadn't even put any make-up on, AT ALL. That never happens. I was starting to get worried now. Lottie brought out a book, probably trying to act casual, but failed, when she started reading it upside down.

"Hey, Lottie, you ok?" I whispered, because if she really thinks that I haven't noticed her weird behaviour, she must have lost a few brain cells.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, fine." She whispered back, and gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

The trouble with asking Lottie these sorts of questions is that she is so good at lying, her tongue could have been made from silver. I decided to believe her, even if I wasn't completely sure.

"By the way, your book is upside down," I whispered to her, and turned it the right way round.

Lottie gave a small laugh. "Thanks. I'm so tired, my head is spinning slightly."

"What, you stayed up even more than usual?"

"Not exactly. I was looking for something.

"Did you find it?"

"I don't know yet."

Way to be specific, Lottie. Besides, she would tell me what's up sooner or later. We always did. Well, I know that_ I _always did. Then again my life is not the most interesting life ever. My mum cooks. My dad works, and goes away on long business trips. I'm an only child, so nothing to tell about any brothers and sisters.

The bell rang, and I jumped out of my thoughts, and back to reality. Pity, I always preferred my crazy thoughts than reality. I swung my backpack on, and Lottie shouldered her handbag.

"See you in maths!" she said, gave me a little wave and walked out the door. Sometimes I wish, just for once, that she wouldn't leave me alone wondering what on earth she was thinking. It sure would explain a hell of a lot.

Maths and Science passed relatively quickly, so as soon as the bell went of signalling for break, I cornered her.

"Okay, Little Miss Secrets, now would be a good time to explain what the fucking hell is going on! You've been acting really weird ever since you walked through the door!"

It's true. In both Science and Maths, I've had to elbow her to answer her name in name call. She didn't raise her hand once in either lesson, and in Science, she almost caused a fire accident from the Bunsen burner. Lottie, normally, pays attention so closely, you would think that she was trying to memorise the teachers exact words.

She sighed, and scanned the crowed like she was looking for someone.

"Wait for Phil to get here, and I'll explain."

"Why the hell should we wait for Phi-"

"Because I promised him that I would wait, now shut up."

I was fuming. Why should we wait for Phil! I mean, sure he's her twin, and our best friend, but she is holding back from me something that could be big, just because "she promised Phil." I mean what the fuck!

We (thankfully) didn't have to wait long, because Phil came bounded towards us pretty much 10 seconds after Lottie told me to shut up, which was good timing, as I was pretty ticked off.

"So," Phil panted, trying to desperately catch his breath. "Have you told him yet?"

"No, she hasn't!" I cried. "Seriously, guys, what is going on!"

The two exchanged looks, which was annoying, as it was like they were having a private conversation without me. Before I could butt into their little eye communication thing, Lottie held up her iPhone.

"I found this on an ancestry website last night," she said quietly, and pressed it into my palm. I frowned, and held it up.

It was an ancestry website, like Lottie had said, and had my family tree on it. _Okay, _I thought. _Why was Lottie looking through my family?_ And then I saw it. Something I wasn't expecting to see. A line leading of my parents, which only meant…

"You have a brother!" Phil almost whispered, like he was in awe or something.

"We weren't sure if you knew or not, so we decided to tell you because we thought you had the right to know and all, soooo yeah."

I looked back at the iPhone screen. There was no denying it.

"How do you know that this isn't some big mistake?" I asked, thinking of reasons to explain why it had printed that I had an older brother.

"There could be some other guy called Dan Howell…"

"I checked every family website I could," Lottie answered. "I wasn't going to tell either of you until, I checked at least three other websites, and I checked seven. It really is true, you have an older brother."

Oh.

I scratched my head.

"So what do we do?"

The twins looked at me like I was talking gibberish.

"Huh?" Phil asked, his face twisted into confusion.

"Well, I have to find him!" It was mad. The twins were looking at me as if I was out of my mind, when I have just found out that I have a brother. I am going to look for him.

"Well, we could ask your mum to help us…" Lottie began, before I butted in.

"Are you mad? She'll freak! Look, can we find away to find my big bro, without bringing my mum into this. Could we ask your parents to help us?"

Lottie shook her head.

"They ignore us daily, it's not like they're going to leap up at the chance to help us… wait…" She paused, as if a great idea had suddenly formed in her head.

"What," I asked suspiciously, because her plans tend to be really devious.

"I want to know, I want to know!" Phil jumped up and down like a little kid.

Lottie smiled evilly and triumphantly at the same time,

"I think I have a plan to get your brother back without either of our parents knowing," Lottie swiftly turned on her heel, and headed indoors. With a quick exchange of confusion, Phil and I raced after her.


End file.
